The Titans
Titans are a reptilian creatures native to Barvos. Following the destruction of the Warp, they have become organic dragons as apose to the inter-dimensional entities they once were. Despite this, they are still extremely powerful in their own right and capable of feats that would appear as magic (such as switcihing between a human and draconic form). Recently, there has been a population explosion on Barvos of pureblood Titans, most likely stemming from the Rainmaker's plotting. Where the additional female Titans came from is a mystery. Origins ''For a more detailed read on titan biology, see Dracology. '' The Titans were originally bio-engineered by the Zephyr, many millions of years ago. They were created to serve as powerful soldiers for the Zephyr forces in an effort to fight off the Revenant's control. In their rebellion, Pandora's Box was created - however, it was never used, and the titan rebellion was crushed. The surviving titans pledged their loyalty to the Revenant's Zephyr slaves, and the remainder were killed as the Revenant could not control them as it could the Zephyr. The titans were changed with the creation of the Warp and the birth of the Whiro AI, becoming an almost godlike race of elemental beings infused with the power of the Warp as they were at the epicenter of their creation. With the Warp's destruction, many ages later, what few titans remained reverted back to their biological forms, scattered around the galaxy. No longer under command of the Zephyr, they exist as free creatures. Broods Titans are, genetically, catagorized into different broods based on their family origins. A brood is considered independant once its genetic heritage is suitably unique, as three out of the four current titan broods are notably incestuous. At present, there are four broods on Barvos. Stormland Brood Noted for being the 'primary' brood on Barvos, the Stormlands brood can be found in the Stormlands, and is currently the largest brood in terms of population. They mostly keep to themselves and are highly protective of their lands, viewing tresspassers (human or otherwise) as anything but hostile. Stormland broods know very little about human affairs and are surprisingly niave, but are dangerously proud, immensely strong and highly independant; they draw the line between feral and cultured. The brood is noted for its titans being the largest and heaviest, with its brood father Tawh being the largest titan on Barvos. The Von Karstons The Von Karston brood stems from a titan named Cassio Von Karston, who hatched amongst the Stormlands brood but demanded a less feral lifestyle and abandoned his nest, fleeing to Tyran instead. After starting his own brood with a human (an unknown individual simply called the Maiden), Cassio arranged an alliance with the Syndicate and the two families became united. Von Karston titans are noted for spending the majority of their time in human form, as much as a titan can do, and are heavily involved in human politics (or, rather, how to usurp them). They are cunning and devious, ultimately selfish and seek power, infiltrating human affairs and overpowering them with Syndicate aid. They are notably smaller than Stormlands broods, but otherwise look very similar. The Skybound A new brood in its first generation, the Skybound are the surivivng children of Wyatt and Nova. They are, genetically, the most unique titans on Barvos, and the closest to 'pureblooded' titans alive. The brood are considered valuable for this reason, and are sought after by both the Von Karstons and the Stormlands broods. For this reason, amongst others, the majority of the Skybound eggs never hatched due to war crimes, and those that did were born with genetic abnormalities due to the absence of their brood father for a long time. For this reason, the Skybound are the smallest titans of any brood, but are also the most unique with their pointed scales, lighter muscle mass and greater variety of scale and breath colours (though they still possess highly competitive instincts as observed in most titan broods). Feral Titans An abnormality amongst titans, ferals can be found in scattered nests across the entire planet. They are rare, and are most common in Amun-Seth where they are considered extremely dangerous pests. Ferals possess zero heightened intelligence and no language skills, and are more closely akin to animals than humans, acting purely on instinct alone. Whilst they are capable of learned, their capability to do so is utterly basic and easily forgotten in place of instinct. Feral titans are notoriously savage, engaging in such activities as parental cannibalism, territorial disputes and preying on humans for food. They are physically unique, possessing no wings and four eyes, and no breath weapon. They origin of ferals is a mystery, though there are a number of Dracologist theories. They are considered to be the most dangerous epidemic of wild animals on the planet. Physiology See Dracology. Known Titans *The Rainmaker *Wyatt Masher *The Skybound *The Von Karstons Breeding and Activity on Barvos Aside from Wyatt Masher, the Rainmaker has recently been behind a large explosion in the Titan population since the collapse of the Warp. The Titan's new ability to breed organically proved to be underestimated, as each pure blooded birth can produce a batch of up to ten eggs, which grow extremely fast. Where the females on Barvos came from is currently unknown. Trivia * It is somewhat believed that Kane is secretly a titan of unknown identity. * On Arsinos, Titans were barely discovered, whereas many of the natives on Barvos have known of their existance and the legend of their creation for ages. * Most Titans are inadvertantly worshipped as gods wherever they go.